


《情有独钟》chapter 7

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [7]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 45





	《情有独钟》chapter 7

最近特种部队没人不知道大队长十分疼爱自己的omega，那场声势浩大的订婚宴不仅不是联姻，反而是真的喜欢才在一起的。  
起因是换衣服时，一向不爱做没必要的事的李赫宰，衣柜门上居然有一张omega熟睡的照片。而且那个拍照角度一看就是睡在拍照人的怀里，小脸都睡红了，嘴唇微微撅着。  
李赫宰虽然年纪轻轻就坐上上面的位置，但平日一直跟大家同吃住，一起上战场，跟底下的人也没什么距离。杨韬眼尖，瞥到了那张照片。大嗓门一吆喝，不出半天全军区没人不知道李赫宰的omega好看，李赫宰疼他疼的紧，回部队了还带着照片。  
最后连军区司令都听说这个事，特意关照他年轻人火力旺，omega可以打报告带到家属楼住。

李赫宰哭笑不得，哪跟哪的事，他跟李东海最亲近的一次也就是临走前，第二天早上醒来还被omega一脚踹下床。  
“你走啊你走啊！我才不稀罕你！”

一早上怎么哄都不理，最后他真走了，妈妈又给他打来电话说李东海自己一个人在楼下花园发呆。她路过看见小孩眼眶都是红的，肯定是想他了。  
李赫宰心疼也没法子，最近全市戒严，他连偷跑出来的机会都没有，只能先这么熬着了。

李东海最近可委屈，烟花大秀已经结束了，李赫宰还是没回过家。不仅没回家，连电话也没有。他跟李赫宰父母的关系不算亲近，更不敢去问父母李赫宰干嘛去了。几天下来人也没什么精神，连玩都不想玩，每天除了吃饭连楼都不下，整日恹恹的窝在房间里。  
完全不记得当初兴高采烈地想着，这alpha不在家自己可算能痛痛快快地玩了。

他窝在家里的第二个礼拜，金希澈来了。  
李东海这才不情不愿地下楼，金希澈瞧着他拧紧眉，把他拉到院子里坐着。  
“他爸妈对你不好吗？怎么他不在家你就跟病了似的。”  
“没有，我心情不好。”  
李东海垂着头，其实也没什么，他就是想李赫宰了。从认识李赫宰那天就被雪松围起来，如今人两个多礼拜没在家，连房间里的信息素味道都没了。虽然还没被标记，大概omega天生对alpha就是这样依赖的吧。  
金希澈也大概猜得出来，转而引开话头，递给他一份请柬。  
“不知道你还记不记得做电子的楚家，他家的omega成年，下个礼拜设宴邀请我们，你看看李赫宰能不能陪你去。”  
“他最近忙，应该去不了。”李东海打开烫金的请柬，看见举办的地方在邻市皱眉，把请柬还给金希澈替李赫宰回绝。  
“我跟你去就行了，正好哥也不用找伴了。”

金希澈啧了一声，能有多忙，差不多下周也该结束了。他拍拍李东海的肩“想不想让李赫宰回家？”  
李东海老老实实点头，这次没有一点口是心非，他连口是心非折腾的劲儿都没有了。  
金希澈刮了下弟弟的鼻梁“按我说的去说，他再忙那天都会回来陪你。”

李东海当晚想办法联系上李赫宰，按照金希澈教的一字一句的说了。  
“在邻市，住一晚第二天才能回来。”  
“嗯我哥有伴了，我知道你回不来，我跟他说帮我找一个。”  
“嗯？应该是alpha吧，我也不知道，没事你不用特意跑回来。我哥找的人靠谱，你放心。”  
“没关系，嗯，真的不用特意回来，没关系。”  
“好吧，那你别勉强。”

李东海美滋滋放下手机，立刻给金希澈噼里啪啦发过去一大堆话。

【哥你太牛逼了他刚刚说那天会回来！！】  
【哥！我是不是应该准备一下我们俩的衣服？！这可是第一次一起参加宴会诶！！】  
【赫宰会不会不适应？我要准备什么吗！我那天不能喝酒诶！万一喝多了就麻烦了！】

金希澈：少说两句吧，吵。

像这种富贵人家的宴请李东海从小没少参加过，作为李家的孩子是一定要出席的。李赫宰为了陪他特意赶出两天的假回来，开玩笑，他怎么可能让自己的omega跟别的人一起出席宴会，万一有个好歹，他非得锤死自己。  
他甚少参加这种聚会，难免有些不自在。李东海察觉到揽着自己腰的手臂异常僵硬便笑着拍了拍“没关系你别紧张，大家都很和善。”

李赫宰扫一圈屋内，确实，这种场合估计装也是会装和善的，倒是他紧张了。李东海从侍者的托盘接过两杯酒，知道李赫宰这是紧张自己格外开心。  
他有快三个礼拜没见到李赫宰，小别胜新婚，即便是在人前也忍不住更腻歪些，整晚黏在李赫宰怀里。悠悠的香甜味道扰得李赫宰心绪不宁，总看着李东海发呆。  
众人便都知道这位就是李东海的alpha，忍不住多看了两眼，李东海虽然性格乖张但长得好看，以前也是有不少爱慕者的。李赫宰向来对别人的目光敏锐，紧了紧手臂把李东海往自己怀里带。他是军人，太多的弯绕并不太深知，只明白自己的人要自己疼这种直来直去的道理。  
大厅一侧突然有些骚动，李赫宰眯着眼看过去，似乎是金希澈的事。他凑到李东海耳边问道“好像是你哥，要去看看吗？”

李东海点点头，两人一同走向那一边。  
本来走得好好的，李东海却在刚看清金希澈对面是谁一下子变了脸色，拉住李赫宰的衣角。  
“算啦，我们还是去沙发坐会吧。”  
“不用管？”  
“没关系啦，他是alpha又不会吃亏。”李东海推着人又原路返回，他一看到对面那位的脸就知道今天这个事管不管他都管不着了。  
他哥的前男友，这让他管什么。

他正出神想着，却先闻到一阵桃花香，抬眼看见楚家的大少爷站在自己面前，明明是亚洲人的面孔言行举止却一身西方习惯。  
“我的东海少爷，晚上好~”

李东海面上一僵，不着痕迹地收回酒杯。  
“晚上好，这是我alpha，叫…”  
“李赫宰。”楚慕笑容淡下来，接过李东海的话头，看向李赫宰的眼神有些许冷意。

李赫宰轻笑一声，把李东海往怀里搂紧些。  
“楚少爷还记得我真是荣幸。”

“当然..我们一家子都忘不了你。”楚慕咬紧牙关，却又不得不在人前做出亲和的样子，跟李东海碰了碰杯“我的小东海啊，玩的愉快~”

饶是李东海也觉得不对，他眨着眼睛看向李赫宰，要一个解释。李赫宰却毫不避讳地吻了下他的脸“去坐会。”  
“你还没跟我说你俩怎么回事呢，你怎么跟他认识啊。”  
李赫宰把一瓣橘子喂给李东海，顿了顿又道“没什么，工作的时候打过照面。”

“他？你跟他能有什么工作？”李东海瞪着眼睛，楚家也是经商的，能跟李赫宰这个当兵的有什么交集。唯一的交集就是…李东海突然想起今天宴会的主角，一下子跳起来。  
“李赫宰！你是不是跟他家的omega相亲过！！！”

李赫宰眉心跳了跳，诧异的看他一眼。这小孩的脑回路真清奇，楚家的这个omega今天才刚成年，他看起来像是有这种大逆不道嗜好的人么。  
李东海一折腾起来动静可大，李赫宰赶紧把宝贝摁进怀里“别吵别吵，你想知道我给你讲。”

李赫宰以前有一段时间借调到特警做主心骨，那阵首都查地下赌场和不干净的酒吧查得很严。他带着手下曾经从一家酒吧里把光着身子的楚慕直接抓进警察局，又是毒品又是性交易，足足扣了好几条死罪。楚家为了保这个儿子没办法，跟政府做了交易，政府入股楚家的产业，将产业的红利吃得死死的。

李东海嘴巴张成O型，看不出楚慕仪表堂堂居然还有那种爱好，他是听说过有那种地方可以供特殊癖好的人玩，但是没想到楚慕居然好这口。  
李赫宰冷笑，好这口的人多了，这屋子里小半都愿意玩那些花样。人模狗样的背后都是一样污秽不堪。  
李东海这人心思不重，又是见识多的孩子，听完也就完了，略微惊讶一下就过去了。只暗暗记下了不能随便带李赫宰打招呼这件事，万一哪个倒霉的以前被李赫宰办过，自己不知道呢。  
回过神来抱着李赫宰的手臂吵着要吃橘子，又嫌果汁粘手上会变黄，非要他给自己再剥一个，振振有词地说alpha为什么要在意这些细节。李赫宰没法子，只好亲自上手给他扒好皮，一瓣一瓣送到嘴里。

宴会进行到一半的时候楚家请来的那位古典乐钢琴家出场，考究的白色大三角钢琴推到宴会的台上，李东海吧唧吧唧嚼着嘴里的水果听了一阵，随口道“我还是觉得巴赫好听，你喜欢哪个？”

李赫宰接不上话，他记得李东海是不听古典乐的。有一天晚上还被李东海拉去了他朋友开的音乐酒吧玩过，里边全是重金属，震的自己差点聋了。  
李东海没得到回答不满地瞪他一眼“怎么不理我。”  
“你还听巴赫？”  
“小时候听过，我有个朋友很喜欢古典乐，了解一点。”

李赫宰存心想逗他，便随口问道“那现在弹的这个是什么啊？”

“肖邦的幻想即兴曲。”李东海恹恹答道，他对古典乐真是没什么兴趣，一听到钢琴声就想睡觉。  
李赫宰不禁刮目相看，他其实也不懂这些东西，只不过李东海笃定的语气让他肯定小家伙没必要骗自己装懂。他捏捏李东海的脸“你明明都知道，怎么在妈妈面前一个字不说。”  
“谁知道妈妈到底是喜欢omega还是喜欢我呢..”李东海放下酒杯“我去洗把脸，听这玩意太困了。”

李赫宰笑着想，李东海果然就是李东海，不喜欢直说不喜欢，也不装作欣赏。今晚才知道原来这omega并不是什么都不知道，这点小发现让他有点惊喜，心里好像被小猫不轻不重挠了一下，痒痒的。

李东海关上宴会大厅的门，走廊铺着厚重的地毯，人走在上面也没有脚步声。他以前没来过这，在走廊走了一阵觉得应该让李赫宰陪自己出来，好像有点迷路了。  
他正准备从这个不知道通向哪里的走廊拐弯，终于看见洗手间的牌子。他走进去看见一人背对着门口，正焚着什么东西。

“你在干嘛？”  
李东海正欲靠近，突然从旁边的隔间窜出一个omega，哭的梨花带雨躲到他身后，带着一身浓重的信息素味道。  
“救救我…他想欺负我…”

李东海当即一惊，正在发情的omega。他再看对面人满脸猥琐的表情就明白过来，这omega估摸着比他小几岁，他也有点不忍心抽身当局外人。况且一向最讨厌这种利用AO性别来欺负别人的alpha，而且很显然，自己已经被当成了好心人。  
他一秒钟就做出选择，当然要救这个发情的omega，被这么一打岔他甚至来不及想这人身后燃着的是什么。  
李东海约莫打量了一下，差不多打得过，他瞥了眼身后的omega。  
“还不跑啊？”

那omega愣愣地看他，李东海啧了一声，反手把人往后推。  
“赶紧跑，你是谁家的就去找谁，快去。”

李东海抿唇，只剩他们两个了。那alpha状似可惜地摊手“太可惜了，我盯他盯了很久差点就得手，结果被你打岔了。”

李东海不吱声，紧张地盯着他，却突然觉得体内一阵燥热，陌生又熟悉的无力感逐渐袭来，呼吸都有些不稳。李东海脑中警铃大响，怎么会突然发情？  
那alpha也看出他的异常，笑道“你以为楚兮为什么会发情？”

李东海这才想起来，他进来的时候看见的这男人身后正在燃着的东西。现在社会不允许对omega用催情剂，这人怎么敢在这种地方用这种下三滥的东西。他已经开始觉得腿软，信息素也开始不受控制地铺开。  
那alpha深吸口气，没了那个也行，这个一样看着可口。更何况金希澈的宝贝弟弟，他们很多alpha之间也会私下讨论一下的。  
李东海瞪大眼睛，随手拽开隔间的门，把自己反锁在里面。那个催情剂一直在这个密闭空间里，无疑是加剧了发情的速度。  
门外的alpha将门板敲的咣咣作响，李东海甚至不知道这个门锁能不能抵挡得住。他来不及想了，情欲彻底席卷全身，他呻吟一声靠着墙壁滑落，头顶的灯比平时还夺目。  
他只想着，今天就是欲火焚身烧死在这个破地方，也不能送出去任人摆弄。他不能对不起李赫宰，不能对不起自己，更不能对不起两个李家的脸面。

李赫宰独自一人在沙发上，钢琴曲都结束了，李东海还没回来。他拧着眉表情不善，他对楚家实在没什么好印象，刚才就不该放李东海一个人跑出去。  
他在圆桌后靠着，琢磨着要不要出去看看。正巧，圆桌另一边是两个外省的年轻公子在闲聊。

“听说有个omega发情了。”  
“我去看了，一堆人围着呢。”  
“长得好看吗？”  
“没见着，把自己锁在厕所隔间里了。但是那个omega真香，像那个……蛋糕店，烘蛋糕那个味道。我觉得肯定好看，好多人都在那等着人受不了了自己出来呢。”

李赫宰本来倚着桌子站得悠闲，听着听着却琢磨出不对。在洗手间里的omega，信息素是甜甜的蛋糕味的，这不是李东海是谁？！  
他一下子站直，左右张望一圈依旧没找到李东海的人影。李赫宰彻底急了，虽然他还没搞清楚明明不是发情期怎么会突然发情。  
他没法子，只能扯过那两个人的领子。  
“你们刚刚说的omega，在哪？”

兴许是他脸色太差，那两个alpha看着面若冰霜的李赫宰愣是结巴了半天没说出话来。  
李赫宰急了，加重手劲“说话！”

他们这边闹的动静全场都注意到了，金希澈穿过人群走过来拦住李赫宰即将挥下去的拳头。  
“李赫宰你疯了！”

“不是！李东海！他们知道李东海在哪！”

金希澈一愣，这才发现自家弟弟不见了。具体怎么回事他不清楚，不过觉得李赫宰会这么着急肯定不对。他斜了眼旁边的两个alpha，在众人还没反应过来时一拳挥出去。  
“混蛋！问你们话呢！”

李赫宰刚拐过弯就闻到空气中浓郁的甜香味，他跟金希澈对视，顿觉不好。  
“东海发情期不是这个时候，怎么回事？”  
“我也不知道，明明是上次我在家的时候…”  
金希澈猛地顿住脚步，恨不得先揍李赫宰一顿。总算知道外人说的嫁女儿是什么感觉，他这个弟弟就足够他醋了。

李赫宰来不及管自己这个弟控大舅哥在想什么，他们两个alpha看一个大活人还能看出事，自己都想抽自己一巴掌。  
他打开洗手间的门，眼前的景象让他这辈子都忘不了。洗手间里李东海的信息素浓稠得好像蜂蜜罐子，外边还巴巴的守着好几个alpha，嬉笑着去撞隔间的门，拍着门板说些不堪入耳的话。  
李赫宰气到不能再气，隔板里挡不住的难耐喘息他听过，那晚李东海躺在他怀里脸颊红得又娇又媚。他的小朋友怎么都不该委屈的躲在这里的，更何况是被这些下三滥的东西围住。

金希澈拉住李赫宰的胳膊“别惹事，赶紧把人带走。”

李赫宰不语，转过头看他一眼。清冷的雪松此刻带着狂风怒号充斥整个空间，甚至盖过了那些恶意释放信息素勾引omega的alpha。金希澈一晃神，李赫宰已经挣脱他的手臂走进去。  
他一步步走向里面，眸子暗波涌动，面上沉沉的。有胆小的alpha已经慌张地往后退了，他们当中很多人并非不认识李东海，也知道李赫宰是谁，只是恶意作祟想吃别人的。  
当然，也有人不认识李赫宰的。他看李赫宰来也没有丝毫惧意，反而挑着眉一脸不忿。  
李赫宰多一眼都懒着分过去，他急着把里面的人接出来。奈何这人不知死活，李赫宰被彻底惹恼了，随手抄过旁边的洗手液瓶子招呼过去，两手抓着人的肩膀用力，沉重的骨头错位声音后响起杀猪一般的惨叫。  
金希澈随后补上一拳“闭嘴！就你长嘴了。”

这两个人简直是暴力分子，两个alpha一路走一路解决不死心蜂拥过来的人，明明几步的路愣是几分钟都没到。期间李赫宰的信息素一直没收回去，隔间内的李东海呜呜哭出声，知道是李赫宰来了也不敢开门，他怕外边的人不是李赫宰，打开这扇门就彻底没有退路了。  
李赫宰还在盛怒之中，他连别人背后说李东海几句都犯膈应，更别说这次是直接觊觎他的人。大步走向最开始退到里边的几个alpha，金希澈一把拉住他“差不多行了，先把东海带走，这些明天再说。”

金希澈这意思便是放他们走了，李赫宰手臂一拦，大有今天就要把他们从这窗户扔出去的意思。金希澈拍了下他的手臂，小声说了句什么，又转过头瞥了眼那几个alpha。李赫宰这才松动，转身去敲已经被折腾的变形了的隔间门。  
“东海，是我，把门打开。”

“我不要..我不要..”

李东海在哭。  
李赫宰觉得胸口一窒，钝痛的厉害。他不该让李东海一个人跑出来的。  
金希澈转身看了眼他，临走前关上洗手间的大门。

“海海，没有人，就剩我了，开门吧。”李赫宰耐下性子，将语气放得再轻。  
“听话，让我抱抱你。”

“我不要别人。”  
里边安静了很久，颤颤巍巍响起弱弱的声音。李赫宰快心疼死了，好像胸口被人揪着一样疼。他轻轻拍着门，温声哄着。  
“乖宝，开门。”

又沉默了一阵，门锁的栓打开。  
门只推开了一条缝，omega哭红的眼睛从门缝里露出。李赫宰赶紧把门打开，弯腰把坐在地上的人抱起来。甜诱的香味直窜进李赫宰鼻间，饶是像他这样受过训练的人也有些招架不住，晃了晃身子，咬牙忍住。  
李东海使劲往李赫宰怀里钻，满脸的眼泪胡乱蹭在衣服上，呜咽着像只小兽。他难受得厉害，又惊又怕，身后隐秘之处不断分泌黏腻液体。从体内深处烧起来的欲望快要把他折磨疯了，却又想起刚刚外面那些令人作呕的人。  
他有些迷蒙，突然记不清怎么回事，泪眼朦胧中努力想要看清抱着自己的人的脸。不过鼻息间的味道告诉他没认错人，李东海委屈的使劲去蹭alpha的身体。  
“我难受。”

李赫宰拭去他脸上的泪，喉结上下滚动后哑着嗓子开口。  
“东海，我能撑到给你打完抑制剂。”

李东海笑了一下，小手从腰间攀上李赫宰的脖子。  
“不要，你就是我的抑制剂。”

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
